Kali
Kali is the heir to the throne of her homeland, Vampdoria. Despite her vampiric nature, she is very kind, and trusting. She is one to keep secrets from her friends, besides Raven. Appearance Kali's appearance shows that she just wants to be a normal (vampire) girl. She may be of royal blood, but she doesn't show it. She wears a white tank-top, black hoodie, grey skirt with a skull belt, white and black knee high socks, and black combat boots. Personality Kali is a daughter of the Queen of Vampdoria. She may be a vampire, but her actions show otherwise like her appearance. She's kind, trusting, but not violent. She never cared for violence like her sister or mother did, but she still complied with her mother's wishes. Her non-violent nature showed only a little bit, like when she was to behead a human. She didn't, but her sister did. History Before the Titans: Kali grew up in Vampdoria, along with her twin sister, Jade. She would play and train with her sister, and try to be the daughter her mother expected her to be. At the age of fifteen, her fangs started to grow, and her mother taught her and Jade more about a vampire's way of life. A few days after her eighteenth birthday, everything changed for her. Kali and Jade was standing before their mother when a servant vampire came running into the room. He mentioned that hunters, and a angry mob of humans were making their way to the castle. Their mother told them if anything went wrong, to get out of Vampdoria. As Kali and Jade fought in the raid, they saw a hunter pierce a sliver stake into their mother's chest, in the heart. They watched as their mother fell to the ground. Jade told Kali that they needed to get out of there, but when they did... they got separated. Kali was knocked out, and woke up in a city. She didn't remember anything about her life, only her name, and that she was a vampire.Kali walked through cities and towns. She came upon a small town, and met a human boy. He like Kali, but when the town found out she was a vampire, they hunted her. She quickly made it out of the town, and back on the road. With the Titans: After years of traveling she came up on Jump City. She was searching for something to eat, and walked into the park. A man was following her, and he tried to get her to help him. She wouldn't let him, and she since she was hungry, she went insane. She attacked him, and a fight started. He seemed to be getting the upper hand when the Teen Titans showed up. Robin introduced the man as Slade. Starfire helped Kali off the ground, and Slade left the group. They all introduced themselves, and they brought Kali to their tower. During the days she was there, she'd sneak out to feed, but each morning a body was reported to the Titans. Kali was getting nervous, and she was starting to hear a voice in her head. It introduced itself as her 'Inner Self'. She then followed Cyborg and Robin to the training room, and when she was alone, she started fighting the bag. She was caught by Robin, who realized her style, balance, form, and skills. He asked her to join the team, and she said she would. Robin proved it to the others with a little match with Kali, and she beat him. As the days passed, they were fighting villains, but no ordinary villains... The villains they thought to be frozen, but it was all off. Kali soon was getting nightmares where, who she thought was herself, ordering Slade, and the villains they fought. On Kali's birthday, that she didn't even remember, she was encountered by Slade, and the girl from her nightmares. The girl removed the hood, and she resembled Kali. Kali's replica introduced herself as Jade, Kali's twin sister. The next day, Kali asked Raven to probe her mind to find out anything about her past. In her memories, Kali and Raven saw was Kali's life as one of the twin daughters of the Queen of Vampdoria. Jade was her twin sister, and about the raid. The next morning Raven suggested to Kali to tell the others, and they did. Robin then argued with his teamates about her race, and nature. Kali then ran away, only to run into Jade, who revealed that Kali's 'Inner Self' was her all along. Robin apologized to Kali after Raven sent Jade to another dimension, and Kali went back to the Titans. Later Kali talked to Raven about Jade comunitcating with her telepathicly. Raven helped Kali confront her sister. Kali went to her room only to have another conversation with Jade. Her sister said that she kidnapped Raven, and if Kali didn't join her, she's turn or kill Raven. Kali gave in, and joined Jade. Jade took Kali to feed, but when she did, Kali was lost in a bloodlust. The Titans found Kali, but since she was in a bloodlust, she attacked them. When it was cleared enough to see what she was doing, she ran back to Jade's base. Appearently Jade didn't like that Kali didn't finish the Titans off becuase when Kali got there... Raven was on the floor coughing up blood. Jade disappeared, leaving Kali with a dying Raven. Kali had no choice but to turn Raven to what she was. When the two returned to the tower, Robin was mad at Kali for attacking them, and turning Raven. Robin let them stay, but didn't fully re-trust Kali. Jade let Kali know that she was on her way with an army of her mindless villains. Kali told Robin to gather all the Titans, every one of them, for the fight that was going to begin. Kali got Robin to let her lead because it was her family problem that got out of hand thanks to her sister. She led the Titans, and fought Jade and her army. While the Titans fought, Kali fought Jade. In the end, Kali killed Jade by stabbing her in the heart. The villains regained their free-will, but was unconsious for being under Jade's influence for so long, which gave the Titans time to frezze them all, including Slade. Relationships Kali & Robin Kali and Robin started like a normal, okay friendship, as in they acted like normal strangers, who barely know about each other. Robin caught Kali fighting agains the bag, and asked her to join the team. He started to trust her, but when she was lost in a blood lust, he lost the trust for her. He wasn't sure to trust her to begin with, mostly when he found out she was a vampire, and the one who was draining bodies, and hiding them. He got angry with her when she and Raven explained what happened to them. He couldn't trust her, she still tried to regain his trust. She finally regained it when the huge fight was over. Kali & Raven As many know Raven is one not to trust so easily. How Kali acted around her, she saw differently. Kali treated Raven like a normal person. Kali was somewhat alike to Raven, and Kali saw this so she went to Raven for help when Jade showed up. The two them searched Kali's memories that she had forgotten, and Raven started trusting Kali. Raven helped Kali confront Jade with their twin's link. After helping Kali, Raven was kidnapped by a mindless Jinx. Jade put Raven under her control, so she could bait Kali. When Kali refused to finish off the Titans, Jade almost killed Raven. Thanks to Kali, Raven survived, but as a vampire. Now with Kali's blood, Raven can't leave Kali's side for to long, but that's because Kali is now Raven's 'Mistress'. If Kali wanted to, she'd order Raven to do everything, and Raven would have to obey. Kali doesn't though, she let's Raven have her own mind, and will. Raven has become more protective of Kali thanks to the blood bond. Powers, Abilities, and Weakness Vampiric Abilites: Human abilities enhanced( Sight, Smell, Speed, and Strenght) Being a vampire means have more sight, smell, speed, and strength than the average human. Vampiric Influence: Kali never showed this power, but it is in all vampires. She could make any one feel or think what she wants them to. Like for examples: If there was a man that hated vampires, she could make him want her. Also control the minds of others. Turning: Usually if a vampire drains a human completely, and transfers their blood into the human, there are three chances. One, the human will continue to die, and not survive the transfusion. Two, the human will become a vampire, and forever serve their 'Master/Mistress'. Three, the human's body will be courupted by the vampire's blood, and lose their humanity. The (mindless) body will walk the nights, searching for blood and flesh of a human. These are mostly known as 'Ghouls'. However, since Kali is of royal blood these chances are non-existant. The royal blood had different properties than the normal vampire blood. Therefore Kali was able to turn Raven, and anyone else if she wants to. Weakness Bloodlust: If Kali hasn't tasted live blood in a period of time, and feeds from a live person, her chances of falling into bloodlust is high. In a bloodlust, she loses sense of herself, and attacks/feeds from any person near her. Since she is in a bloodlust, it makes her slightly weaker, and vunerable. She cannot focus enough to control her actions, and she lashes out. She attacked the Titans, who didn't know that she was in a bloodlust. Her appearance is slightly different, her eyes glow a sickly blood red, and her fangs are sharper than normal. Trivia *She is the character I have created for my story: The Undead? on Fanfiction.net. Link below: www.fanfiction.net/s/7598687/1/The_Undead Quotes Category:Characters